Salah Paham
by Mikazuki Ryuuko
Summary: Awalnya gantungan Spongebob yang Levy beri pada Frisqi untuk permintaan maaf. Tapi semua jadi lain cerita karena ketua berkata "Gini doang? Gak ada ucapannya?" [We are Pharmacist] Untuk #UltahKetua3


Aku ikut meramaikan ultah ketua ya~

 **Salah Paham.**

We are Pharmacist punya kak Qoni

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan atas pembuatannya. Untuk #UltahKetua3. Selamat membaca~

* * *

Awalnya aku berniat menghabiskan libur akhir pekan dengan dua pilihan.

1\. Jika moodku tidak bagus maka akhir pekan akan diisi dengan menonton ulang suatu anime. Jika masih bosan bisa main hp. Jika bosan lagi mungkin bisa tidur. Atau apa lah itu. .

2\. Jika moodku bagus, mungkin aku bisa menyicil satu atau dua laporan praktikum?

Itu sih kurang lebih rencana awal. Tapi kedua rencana itu hancur saat Eva datang.

Bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud bahwa kedatangan Eva sangat menggangguku. Justru aku senang. Tapi. . Apa yang ia bawalah yang menggangguku.

Eva ke rumahku dengan tujuan awal ingin membuat laporan praktikum bersama. Eh, sekarang ia malah tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil sesekali membuka buku, katanya sih buku laporan praktikum salah satu kating. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia bilang buku yang sekarang ia baca adalah buku laporan. . Tapi, kok baca sambil senyum-senyum gitu? Terus gak lama cengar cengir. Sebentar, di dalam buku laporan praktikum itu tidak terselip novel marmut merah jambu kan?

"Levy, liat deh!" ujar Eva sambil menunjuk kesalah satu gambar di buku yang ia pegang. Aku menautkan alis. Bingung apa spesialnya?

"Spongebob?" ujarku melihat gambar yang Eva tunjukkan. Sebenarnya aku juga kurang yakin itu gambar apa. Bukan bermaksud mengatai si creator, tapi mahakaryanya terlalu abstrak. Bahkan aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu menit untuk mengerti apa yang digambar.

"Tebak siapa yang buat"

Jadi sekarang kita main tebak-tebakan?

"Entah" ujarku cuek. Eh! Tapi tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihat gambar spongebob yang serupa! Enggak! Ini bukan seperti fenomena 'mimpi menjadi kenyataan' atau yang sering orang bilang 'dejavu'. Aku benar-benar pernah melihat gambar spongebob yang penuh guretan di sana-sini bagaikan sketsa kasar.

Spongebob dan perkamen!

Ya! Aku ingat!

Orang misterius yang berkirim surat gambar padaku lewat perkamen! Yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba menghilang saat dibutuhkan. Berasa seperti avatar ya?

Aku memang sangat penasaran sehingga menyebabkan diriku terlalu bersemangat jadi disaat aku mengambil buku itu dari tangan Eva menyebabkan suatu robekan cukup besar di bagian belakang.

Awalnya kami saling terdiam. Aku juga menenangkan diri dengan berpikiran 'Sudah pasti orang ini punya toleransi yang tinggi kan? Karena sewaktu aku berkirim gambar padanya ia cukup lucu. J-jadi, walau aku merobek bukunya tidak usah khawatir kan?'.

"Buku itu punya ketua lho Levy. ."

"Hah?"

 **~oOo~**

Dapat dipastikan akhir pekanku kali ini tidak tenang.

Gimana mau tenang?

Coba kita teliti, yang pertama, ternyata orang yang kusangka humoris dan menyenangkan. Si sahabat perkamenku di fandom spongebob(?). Te-ternyata ketua?. Dan kedua, aku merobek kertas dibagian belakang bukunya. Kalau dari penglihatanku sih kertas yang tak sengaja kurobek berisi coret-coretan gak jelas. Tapi, siapa yang dapat memastikan aku dalam posisi aman?! Yang kuhadapi ketua lho! Walaupun sekarang sudah mantan ketua sih. .

Bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan, tapi tadi Eva berkata "Katanya, Radith pernah gak sengaja nuang kecap ke salah satu buku ketua. Trus dimarahi, dan berakhir dengan disuruh traktir ketua".

"Ah! Pusing!"

Sudah! Moodku hancur, gak mungkin kan aku akan melanjutkan laporan praktikumーwalau tanpa masalah tadi aku juga hanya punya sedikit niat lanjutin sihー Tapi, "Sekarang aku harus apa?" seruku pada diri sendiri sambil menenggelamkan wajahku kebantal.

Eva sudah pulang dari tadi karena sudah mulai malam. Sebelum pulang ia hanya memberi saran seperti "Minta maaflah senin. Mungkin agar ia tak terlalu marah, belikan hadiah?"

Ya sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap pada bintang jatuh. Semoga sewaktu kutemui mood ketua sedang bagus.

 **~oOo~**

Dan setelah insiden perobekan buku, aku merasa hari Senin datang begitu cepat, sangat cepat.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas saat menginjakkan kaki dikampus. Lalu kupejamkan mataku lagi. Dan saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas rasanya sungguh berat, apa ada lem di kakiku?

Sedari tadi keringat dingin membasahi telapak tanganku, kakiku juga agak gemetar. Dan selang beberapa detik aku selalu mengatur nafas. Sesekali buku yang menjadi 'sumber utama masalah' aku gemgam erat sampai jariku memutih. Aduh! Ini hanya bertemu mantan ketua. . Tapi paniknya gak kalah sama mahasiswa yang mau sidang.

"Levy" tuh kan! Suara datarnya saat memanggil namaku saja sudah membuatku menelan ludah. Enggak! Levy kuat! Aku sudah doa berkali-kali. Jadi tak masalah.

"I-iya" bahkan kata yang keluar dari mulutku tergagap. Aduh, kenapa jadi tambah gugup?!

Dengan sangat lambat ketuaーmantan ketua berjalan mendekatiku. Saat kurasa ia dan aku hanya tinggal beberap langkah langsung saja kututup mata. Bukan apa-apa ya.. Tapi, aku takut melihatnya marah. Dia tidak marah saja aku sudah takut. Apalagi kalau marah, tak bisa kubayangkan.

"K-ketua! Maaf, tolong terima ini" aku memakai saran dari Eva, memberinya hadiah. Kini telah kusodorkan satu gantungan kunci spongebob. Agak aneh sih, meminta maaf ke seorang pria dewasa dengan sogokan gantungan kunci spongebob?

Habis, aku bingung mengenai hal apa yang dapat membuat mantan ketua luluh. .

Bahkan mendapat ide gantungan kunci spongebob saja dapat menyita waktu akhir pekanku.

Tanpa perlu melihatnya aku tahu, ia pasti akan mengerutkan alis pertanda bingung.

"Aku mantan ketua, bukan ketua"

Kelihatannya moodnya gak bagus. Duh, diam aja deh.

"Untuk apa?" Ketua bertanya. Aku memberanikan diri menatap ketu-mantan ketua. Jika kuikuti arah matanya menunjuk ke gantungan kunci spongebob ditanganku.

"Oh, ini untuk ketuーmantan ketua maksudku"

"Oh" nyebelin! Sok irit kata.

Setelahnya ia mengambil gantungan Spongebob di tanganku. Awalnya ia terdiam sambil menyedot susu kotaknya. Manik hitamnya menatap gantungab arklirik yang kuberi. Dan setiap gerak geriknya membuatku memproduksi keringat sebesar sebiji jagung.

"Gini doang? Gak ada ucapannya?" ia bertanya setelahnya ia kembali menyedot susu kotaknya sampai berbunyi. Sepertinya sudah mau habis?

Tunggu! Aku gagal paham. Maksudnya? 'Gini doang? Gak ada ucapan?'

"Ini kado untukku kan? Gak ada ucapan apa gitu?"

Kado? Ucapan?

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna perkataannya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menjerit dalam hati seperti 'Eh! Ketua ulang tahun?! Maksudnya mantan ketua ulang tahun?!'

Sekarang susu kotaknya ia pegang di tangan dan manik hitamnya menatapku. Tu-tunggu?! Apa ia menungguku berkata?

"A-ah iya, HBD ketuー maksudku mantan ketua! Wish you all the best!" ujarku dengan senyum tak lupa dengab tangan kanan yang kugarukkan ke kepala. Ucapan ulang tahun seadanya dan pada umumnya.

Sebenarnya yang gagal paham siapa sih?! Itu kan kado sebagai permintaan maaf, bukan untuk ulang tahun. Hah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. .

"Oh iya, tahu aku suka spongebob dari mana?"

'Tau dari tragedi manis berbalas gambar spongebob lewat perkamen'.

Aku gak mungkin jawab gitu kan?! Ayo jawab apa?! Masa ngebongkar soal perkamen berbalas itu?! Kan sudah lama. . Nanti dikira aku terlalu berharap. Jawab apa!

Selagi aku menggigit bibir bawahku sekaligus berpikir keras mantan ketua berujar "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" ketuーmantan ketua berujar sambil menyedot kembali susu kotaknya.

Ternyata ia tak suka jika ada orang yang tahu kalau ia suka spongebob? Lucu. Perkataannya yang ini membuat detak jantungku kembali normal.

"Kembalikan bukuku" ia berujar kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda meminta. Perkataannya yang ini membuat detak jantungku kembali cepat.

Aku rasa tak perlu ke dufan untuk memacu adrenalin, bagiku cukup didekat ketuaーih, mikir apa sih.

Tanpa suara dan tangan bergetar kuserahkan buku laporan tadi. Awalnya aku inging menjelaskan soal robek dibagian belakang. Tapi si mantan ketua sudah berujar "Yasudah sana".

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang karena diusir. Tapi baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari ketua, ia memanggil namaku kembali.

"Ya?"

Gantungan spongebob yang kuberi sudah menggantung manis di jari telunjuk tangan kanan mantan ketua. Gesturnya sekarang sih memberi kesan seakan ia menunjukku. Tapi aku mengerti, ia bermaksud memperlihatkan gantungan Spongebob ke arahku. Lalu ia berujar "Terima kasih" dan berlalu pergi.

Selesai

* * *

Hbd ketua! Mantan ketua deh.. Ketua adalah tokoh nomor 2 yg aku suka yg pertama Radith dong. Akhir kata, Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. OOC gak ya?

Oh iya, untuk kak Qoni. Perbanyak interaksi Aa Qiqi dan Levy ya :v

Aku ngefans banget sama kak Qoni! Walaupun kak Qoni dulu kuliah di farmasi, tapi sekarang bisa tuh jadi author webtoon. Webtoon resmi lagi. Itu inspiratif banget lho!

Akhir kata, Terima kritik dan saran~


End file.
